


A Beautiful Boy in a Dress

by BairnSidhe



Series: Art Gifts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Skinny Steve, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift art for Not_You, because of our discussion in the comments of She Who Must Be Obeyed.</p><p>Basically, I have a weakness for pretty boys in dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Boy in a Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She Who Must Be Obeyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263391) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



 


End file.
